Petunia Dursley
Petunia Dursley (née Evans) was the sister of Lily Potter, thus making her the aunt of Harry Potter. She lived in Little Whinging, Surrey at Number Four Privet Drive with her husband, son, and nephew. Biography Early Life Petunia was the oldest child of the Muggles, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and had a sister, Lily who was two years younger. When her sister received a letter from Hogwarts confirming that she was a witch, Petunia wrote a letter to Albus Dumbledore, asking if she could also study there. Even though the Headmaster rejected her kindly this made Petunia create a certain loathing for the Wizarding World, one she frequently took out on her sister, often calling Lily a "freak." After that point she barely talked to her sister. Petunia was also acquainted with Severus Snape even before Lily received her Hogwarts letter. She heartily disapproved of him and never made any secret of it. Petunia had little contact with her sister once they had grown up (though she did send her a horrible vase over Christmas), partly to do with her jealousy of Lily being a witch. At some point before 1980, Petunia married Vernon Dursley, and their son, Dudley was born on June 23, 1980. The family settled into Little Whinging where they took pride in being "normal." Harry Potter arrives This changed on November 1, 1981 when Petunia opened her door to find a baby on her doorstep. The child turned out to be her sister's son, Harry Potter. A letter had been left by Albus Dumbledore, explaining the circumstances of Harry's arrival, including the deaths of her sister, Lily, and her husband, James Potter. She was the only member of the family that has her sister's blood running through her which ensured the protection of Harry and her family from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Petunia reluctantly agreed to take her orphaned nephew into her home, she then took into the family's responsibility not to tell Harry or anyone else about the fact that Harry was a wizard. Petunia, however, did not treat Harry as a welcome addition to her family. A constant reminder of her sister and the world she herself had been refused entrance to, she treated Harry like a disease, even keeping him in the cupboard under the stairs as a bedroom for much of his childhood. She deliberately spoiled Dudley and neglected Harry, who were both around the same age, in turn, showing him no affection or love. She forced him to do all of the chores while Dudley was free to do anything he pleased. Petunia also told Harry that his parents had died in a car crash and that the scar on his forehead came from that same accident. She didn't let Harry ask any questions about his family. The Wizarding World, again When Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived in 1991, she supported her husband's decision to keep the truth from Harry. They constantly tried to burn or rip the letters but they found that nothing was helping to stop the letters coming to Harry, so Petunia and the rest of the family moved to different places to try to outrun wizards until finally being tracked down by Rubeus Hagrid. When Hagrid forced the issue of Harry's origin, Petunia lost control and let loose all of the resentment she'd held about Lily's life. Throughout the next several years, Petunia still permitted Harry to remain in her home over the summers, recharging the blood protections that kept him and her family safe from Lord Voldemort throughout the rest of the year. after a Dementor attack in 1995.]] In Harry's fifth year, Dudley and Harry were attacked by Dementors and only saved by Harry performing underage magic. When Vernon ordered Harry out of the house, she reluctantly stepped in after a Howler (later revealed to have been from Dumbledore) arrived telling Petunia to "remember his last."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Petunia cloaked her decision to allow Harry to stay in that she knew it would appear strange to the neighbors if Harry suddenly vanished. Whether this was the true reason for allowing her nephew to remain there or perhaps a glimmer of family loyalty, was left unsaid. In the summer of 1997, the blood protections were due to expire. Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon were placed under the protection of Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, both members of the Order of the Phoenix. Just before the group left Privet Drive, Petunia watched her son offer the first words of acceptance Harry had ever heard and burst into tears on Dudley. Petunia walked towards the door to leave, looked back at Harry and opened her mouth to speak, but shortly after she pursed them back up and walked out. Petunia wanted to say to Harry, "I know what you're up against, and I hope it turns out okay." but decided against it because of her resentment to the wizarding world and she thought it showed weakness. Later life In later life, after the wizarding war and when Harry Potter had grown up, Harry has said to have beens on "Christmas Card" terms with the Dursley's and went to visit them occasionally, which his children hated. Wether or not Petunias son Dudley had married or still lives with them in unknown, but by now her nephew had married and had three children. Appearance and Personality Petunia is a thin, blonde-haired woman, and described as having "nearly twice the usual amount of neck."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It is also mentioned that she looked like a horse when she pursed her lips. She is very nosey and often spends her time spying on her neighbors and has to have everything very clean. In contrast, Petunia is shown as having dark hair in the films, and is played by Fiona Shaw. Attitude Towards Magic, Wizards, and Witches Petunia is frequently heard referring to witches and wizards as "freaks." When Lily left for Hogwarts for the first time she referred to it as a place for "weirdos," a place where they may be "separated from normal people" for the safety of the latter. In 1995 she received a Howler from Albus Dumbledore not helping in her liking for the wizarding world. Petunia's attitudes toward the wizarding world most probably stem from her deep desire to attend Hogwarts, only to be rejected. After Lily's invitation to attend, Petunia wrote Albus Dumbledore, asking that she also be permitted to study there. Dumbledore's kind rejection seemed to have resulted in severe jealousy towards Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. Relationships Vernon Dursley Petunia has always shown love towards Vernon and seems to do all the chores while Vernon works. She obviously cooks all the meals, and seems to overfeed him a bit too much. Dudley Dursley Petunia massively spoiled Dudley, resulting in him being very overweight; she denied it for many years though, calling it baby fat. She gave him anything he wanted and comforted him through tantrums. Petunia also deliberately put Dudley's word before Harry's even if Harry was right. She appears to have loved him very much and burst into tears every time he said something that wasn't cruel or mean. Even when Dudley was a teenager she called him "Diddy-kins" and names that one would call a baby. Harry Potter Petunia never showed any love at all towards Harry only because he reminded her of Lily and the Wizarding World. She treated him as if he were a waste of space, giving him the cupboard under the stairs at first and making him do all the chores. She, along with Vernon, ignored most of Harry's birthdays and gave him something minor like a toothpick when they didn't. She didn't accept Harry as a second son and never gave him the love and affection he needed and craved from her. She also helped to keep him out of the Wizarding world and tried to make themselves look as normal as possible as part of her attempts at hiding Harry from other people. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Dursley, Petunia Petunia Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Petunia ru:Петуния Дурсль